


【奎八】惹火烧身

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 摄影师奎X网黄模特八小八19年生日视频有感
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【奎八】惹火烧身

**Author's Note:**

> 摄影师奎X网黄模特八  
> 小八19年生日视频有感

前辈告诉金珉奎这次的模特“很出名”，让他上点心。金珉奎有些不以为意，他干这行好多年，什么人没见过，有的看他长得帅拍完后直接要求“原地解决的”都被他冷笑着拒绝了。  
前辈也不做解释，只笑得意味深长，给了他那个人的ins号，让他自己联系他就离开了。  
金珉奎点开一看——跟之前的私房模特一样是那种主页上只有擦边球和性暗示的图，交了钱后就能看到更多福利的“网黄”。听说这个模特和之前合作的摄影师闹掰了，金珉奎点开几张照片，差不多明白了是因为什么——这些照片光影和构图都一塌糊涂，真的是纯靠模特本身的条件才让照片显得比较有看头。  
但是这个模特本身条件确实不错。金珉奎实事求是地客观评价。

一进门扑面而来的暖意搞的金珉奎脑袋一懵：今天不冷啊，怎么还开了暖气的，不过转念一想模特穿得少，再加上可能比较怕冷，也就不难理解了。  
往里走两步就看见了今天要被拍摄的模特，他已经换好衣服坐在柔软的大床上乖巧地等着，蓝色的长衬衫不太合身，穿在他身上像是小孩偷穿大人的衣服。今天的拍摄不会拍脸，但模特还是细心地打理了发型。

“对不起让你久等了。”金珉奎向他伸出一只手，“我是今天的摄影师金珉奎。”

模特不太确定地看着他，过一会才反应过来金珉奎是想和他握手。  
“我是the8，您可以喊我小八，今天麻烦您了。”小八的声音柔软缠绵，像是刚从欲望中抽身一般缱绻，听得金珉奎喉头一紧。

金珉奎努力让自己的视线不往徐明浩的领口那儿钻，不管是普通人还是模特，因为漂亮诱人就一个劲盯着看也实在是不礼貌。而小八则完全不顾这些似的，从金珉奎一进房间开始，视线就紧紧黏着他。  
金珉奎转身放下沉重的背包从里面拿出摄影器械开始布置——今天室外的阳光很好拉开窗帘的话就不太需要打光，简单摆一个小灯阵就好。  
这期间小八一直安静地跪坐在床上，手机就放在床头柜上也不拿来玩，目光跟随着金珉奎移来移去。  
没一会儿就布置好了，黑色细长的补光灯包围着白色的床，像一个黑色的铁丝鸟笼，而小八坐在中间歪着头看他的样子像极了一只供人赏乐的金丝雀。

“可以开始了。”金珉奎一边摆弄相机一边说。  
“嗯。”小八顺从地摆好姿势。  
不愧是前辈特地提点的模特，随便一个身体坐直的姿势就能让人感受到难以言喻的张力——有些人生来就是能将欲望玩弄于股掌之间的尤物，很显然小八就属于这类人。

“可以把肩膀再放松一点吗…”金珉奎开口才发现自己的嗓子有点哑。  
小八对他的要求全盘接受，不需要进一步询问也能完美地消化金珉奎所有的想法，明明他和金珉奎才第一次见面却默契得仿佛合作很久的搭档。也许在进到房间里的那一刻起，他就已经看穿了金珉奎眼底压抑的欲望。

房间里一时间只有快门的咔擦声，仔细听也能听见若有若无的压抑的呼吸声。

第一组照片很快拍完，金珉奎坐在床边检查照片。小八也默默地爬过来，像一只悄无声息的猫，收敛了利爪后虚虚地停留在主人身边。  
相机里的照片暧昧隐晦，明媚的暖阳、凌乱的床单、没有露脸的清瘦少年，暗示着白日宣淫的野梦。金珉奎以一个专业的摄影师去审视这些照片，尽量去关注照片的构图和色调而不是图片。的内容。

“我觉得这几张很不错，你觉得呢？”  
金珉奎举着相机给小八看，一回头却和一双勾人的凤眼正面对上视线。  
“都可以啊。”小八看进他的眼里说。两个人的距离近到可以清晰感受到彼此的气息。

金珉奎暗叫不好慌忙移开视线，他怕再多看一眼就会被这双眼、这个人蛊惑。太奇怪了，这个小八不是他遇见过的模特里最漂亮的那一个，但却有说不上来的魔力，像罂粟。

“那接着拍第二套吧——还是说要休息一下？”金珉奎总感觉小八是病恹恹的类型，风一吹就会倒的那种。

“不用休息啊，我不累的。”小八冲他甜甜地笑。

“那，那麻烦你…”金珉奎脸一红，没好意思往下说。  
小八了然一笑，微微垂下眼睑解开衬衫最下面的两颗纽扣，接着脱掉宽松的蕾丝长裤。金珉奎看到那两条洁白无瑕的腿，一瞬间联想到服下能幻化出双腿的秘药的美人鱼——这么好看的腿随便一拍都是艺术品。

但是今天要拍的不是艺术品，而是任人亵玩的玩具。

“可以把衣摆拿上去一点吗？”金珉奎小心翼翼地问。  
小八眨眨眼停顿了一下，但很快还是乖乖照做，像少女撩起裙摆一样挑逗地掀起衬衫，露出白色蕾丝的绑带内裤。那层布料有些太紧了，贴在小八瘦削的骨肉上勾勒出令人遐想的形状。

金珉奎努力克制住颤抖的手，好不容易拍出几张达标的照片。不知道是不是错觉，总觉得这空调温度打的有点高。

“咳，小八你的腿可以稍微伸直一点吗？”金珉奎捋平舌头说，“这样线条会更好看一点。”  
没想到小八这次没有像之前那样乖乖照做，而是偏过头用粘腻到化不开的声音对他说：“我不会，你教我。”  
金珉奎头顶炸开一串鞭炮。  
“就、就左腿稍微伸直一点…”金珉奎这下真的遭遇人生滑铁卢，那个配合默契的小八突然就听不懂要求了，不管他说什么他都只一动不动地软在床上，用水气淋漓的眼睛望着他。

实在没有办法，金珉奎只能硬着头皮上手。  
“失礼了。”他这么说着，小心地抓住徐明浩的小腿。  
肌肤的触感比他想象的还要好，像上好的丝绸。金珉奎忍不住轻轻摸了一下，只用了一点力气就听见小八发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
“对不起对不起对不起！！”金珉奎连忙撒手，相机却不小心也掉了下去砸在地板上发出闷响，于是他又急忙弯下腰去检查相机有没有出故障。  
小八看他这副慌乱的样子忍俊不禁，细细软软的浅笑声撩得金珉奎又是一阵脸红心跳。  
哪还有半点资深摄影师的样子哦。金珉奎在内心狠狠扇自己巴掌。  
接下来的拍摄对金珉奎来说简直不亚于一场酷刑。  
蕾丝内裤被顶起一个小帐篷，隐约可见一点点诱人的肉粉色。快门“咔擦”一声后小八打了个滚换了个姿势，镜头里若隐若现的粉色被小而圆润的臀代替，往上移一点点是向下塌陷幅度优美的纤纤细腰。  
这个人，未免太懂了。  
金珉奎吞下口水，快门毫无章法地一通狂按。  
“这样腰好酸…”小八说着又转过身来面朝镜头，腿则呈M字打开，“呼…这样好多了…”  
金珉奎在心里用10000分贝大喊了一万次，当看见小八纤长的手指勾住内裤上的绑带时更是恨不得直接从身后的落地窗跳下去一了百了。

“金先生…”小八媚眼如丝地看着他，樱桃小口一张一合念出致命的魔咒，“可以拍我一点点脱下来的过程吗？”

“啊…好…”金珉奎的魂早就飞向九霄云外了。

小八垂下眼，睫毛颤抖着，解开绑带的那根手指也有些颤抖，像是在极力压抑什么，又像是在酝酿某种不知名的情绪。  
绑带被系成华而不实的蝴蝶结，所以只轻轻用力就全线崩溃。丝绸内里的内裤流水一样从矗立的顶端滑下来，软塌塌地堆在大腿根部。布料摩擦过龟头带来的快感终于让小八发出完完全全因为情欲而生的娇喘。

这种情况下还能记住按快门，已经是穷尽金珉奎毕生的自制力了。

小八小声地喘息，看着对着自己跨间的相机，眼里写满了渴求。

“呐，金先生…”小八微微合拢腿，同时扯来白色的被子包裹住自己，眼睛一眨一眨地盯着金珉奎，“小八的脸和身体，哪个更好看？”  
“都…都好看…”  
“那你想不想拍小八的脸呢？”  
“啊？”金珉奎一时间没有听懂他在说什么。

小八紧了紧被子，红着脸说：“金先生可以拍的…只是露脸的只能留给自己看…”

金珉奎呆然地重复他的话：“只能留给自己看…”  
“那开始吧…先涂个口红吧，拍出来会更好看。”小八说着挪到床头柜，从包里取出一只口红，然后又挪回来把它递给金珉奎：“你来帮我涂吧？”  
金珉奎手一抖差点又把相机摔了，喉结上下滚动后轻手轻脚地放下相机，又轻手轻脚地接过口红捧起小八的脸蛋。  
“我不太会涂这个…”金珉奎紧张得出了一手汗，而小八就一直顺从地把小脸搁在他的手上，唇瓣微启。  
口红很显色 ，轻轻抹一下就给粉色的小草莓催了熟，唇红齿白的黑发美人，永远是最能打动亚洲男人的。

金珉奎又举起相机，这次终于能将镜头对准小八的脸。小八裹在白色的被子里，看上去却比刚刚还要魅惑，动来动去的实在惹火，金珉奎身下的那个家伙已经胀痛到无法忽略的地步。

终于拍完最后一张，金珉奎如释重负长叹一口气，坐在床边再一次检查照片。  
“金先生好厉害啊，”小八拱进金珉奎的怀里，头顶放在金珉奎的下巴上，眼睛看着相机手却摸上金珉奎硬硬的物什，“这样了还没有射吗？”

金珉奎一口气差点没喘过来。

小八回过头，盯着金珉奎汗津津的额角看了一会，然后突然直起腰，用小舌头卷入一颗没来得及掉下的汗珠。

“嗯…好咸…”小八媚眼如丝，望进金珉奎的眼里，“但是我喜欢吃腥的…”

相机哐当掉在地上，但这次没有人再去管它。  
小八帮金珉奎脱下碍事的衣物，然后是自己的。  
“嗯…”小八一边玩弄后穴一边吻上金珉奎粗壮的男根，唇上的口红在青筋密布的柱体上留下嫣红的痕迹。  
“好大…”小八呢喃着，伸出淡粉色的舌头细致地舔舐，尤其照顾顶端的小口。小八真的很像野猫，金珉奎原本还在想他的舌头会不会也像猫一样有磨砂的触感，下一秒就被那根湿滑软糯爽得头皮发麻。  
“唔嗯…好大…真的好大…”小八一边吞吐一边红着脸说出不知廉耻的荤话，含在嘴里时也不忘发出含糊的呻吟，“呜…快点…射给我…”小八再次将巨大的阴茎送进喉咙深处，同时抬起眼可怜巴巴地看着金珉奎。  
好骚，真的又骚又贱。  
金珉奎咬着牙发出一声闷哼，射完后发现自己的手几乎要把床单扣出个洞。

小八张开嘴，让金珉奎看清他嘴里满满的白色液体后当着他的面咕咚一声咽下去。金珉奎软了不到一秒就又硬了。  
金珉奎伸手去拿床头上酒店专门提供的安全套，却被小八按住手。  
“我喜欢别人射进来的感觉。”小八的嘴角还挂着一点点来不及咽下去的精液，粉色的舌头伸出来扫了一下又缩回去。

刚刚口交时做的扩张明显还是不够，小八扶着金珉奎的一点点坐下去，痛得眼角飙泪。此时的金珉奎根本不想怜香惜玉，没有把人一下按到底已是最大的仁慈。  
小八扭着腰，金珉奎的阴茎跟着打着转，一点点旋进高热的体内，这个过程不比刚刚的拍摄要轻松，金珉奎眯着眼看小八一边摇着屁股一边张开嘴浪叫，双手还揉捏着乳头，觉得自己的命都快要给这个人。  
内壁的褶皱被一点点推平，插到最里面时两个人都发出满足的喟叹。

“呐，待会做的时候喊我明浩，”小八凑过来在金珉奎的脖颈处落下一个草莓色的吻，“徐明浩，这是我的本名。”  
“明浩…”金珉奎爱怜地抚摸着那人单薄瘦削的肩膀，但还没摸一会他又坐直了身体。  
徐明浩往后撩了撩头发，细白的腿叉开在金珉奎身侧，双脚踩到可以发力的地方，带动着身体上下起伏。  
“啊…啊…”徐明浩抬起又坐下的幅度越来越大，下身啧啧水声也愈发刺耳，和他的呻吟一起奏响淫乱的狂想曲，“好舒服…嗯啊…”  
“明浩…明浩”金珉奎一遍遍地喊着他的名字，享受只属于二人的极乐时刻。

徐明浩胯下的那一物也跟随着上下晃动，没一会就颤抖着吐出白液，射在金珉奎小麦色的皮肤上尤其醒目。身后也传来湿热的粘腻感，徐明浩腰一软，瘫倒在金珉奎怀里大口喘息，精液被从后穴挤出来时发出咕叽的声音，耻得他瑟缩了一下。他小心翼翼地扭了一下腰，诧异地发现在自己身体里流连忘返的那一根依旧精神得很，哪有半点射了两次的样子。  
“不做了…会坏掉的…”徐明浩撒娇地蹭了蹭金珉奎的下巴。  
“那就坏掉吧。”金珉奎亲了一下毛茸茸的脑袋，然后抱着他翻身，轻轻松松将人压在身下。  
徐明浩真的有些害怕，但他现在正是最没有力气反抗的时候，除了求金珉奎温柔一点以外也别无他法。

有句话叫什么来着，男人得看腰，而金珉奎的腰显然好得有点过分。  
“不要了…不要了…珉奎啊…”徐明浩胡乱地喊着金珉奎的名字，一边哭一边求饶。  
后穴被折磨得又红又肿，痛得几乎要失去收缩的能力，前面和后面都像失禁了一般哗啦啦地流着精水，徐明浩很怀疑再这样下去自己会死掉。

“明明就很爽啊不是吗？”金珉奎狞笑着撞进去又拔出来，大手死死地钳住徐明浩的小腿，“刚刚不是还勾引我来着吗？这么饥渴，多久没被人操了？”  
“唔…”徐明浩咬着手指哭，嘴上的口红已经被暴风雨般狂乱的吻弄得乱七八糟。

“回答我啊？”金珉奎用力撞上徐明浩的G点，“骚成这样是多久没被人操了？”  
徐明浩只是哭，又被狠干了几下后才哽咽着开口：“两个、两个星期…啊啊！”  
“两个星期就把你饿成这样，”金珉奎笑着骂了句脏话，“那我这次直接干你干两个星期好不好？”

“不要…不要…”小八被自己的泪水呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来，瘦弱的身体跟着颤抖，金珉奎还嵌在他体内，被这突如其来的震动刺激得眼角发红，弯下腰揪住徐明浩的刘海就粗暴地吻了上去。  
徐明浩身体深处的气息一下下地送进金珉奎的口腔，那是淡淡的红酒味混杂着精液的的味道。  
抽送最后几下，金珉奎顶在最深处射了出来，滚烫的精液拍打在湿热的肠壁上。徐明浩盘在他身上的双腿绞紧又松开，最后无力地滑了下去。  
“记好了，今天是谁把你干成这样的。”金珉奎在他的耳边恶狠狠地说。

几个月后摄影师mingyu在ins上发了一段黑白色调的短视频，配乐是勃拉姆斯的A大调。视频看上去是在酒店拍的，节奏缓慢暧昧，最后的那个镜头更是暗示得有些明显。  
很多follower除了拍彩虹屁外不免感到好奇：“视频里这个模特是谁啊？第一次见到。”  
还有很多人根据视频内容和配乐猜测这个小模特很有可能是金摄影师热恋的男友。  
但是也有一小部分和金珉奎比较熟的圈内好友一眼认出了这个模特，震惊又艳羡地私他：“靠！你怎么把到小八的！”  
金珉奎玩了一会小八的头发，好整以暇地回复：“你有我会吗？”


End file.
